The Wizard Bearer
by KingOuma
Summary: During a summer, the Dursleys decide on a picnic day out in the country, taking Harry with them. Unknown to them a gift from the heavens that was to crash across the pond makes it way towards them instead. Now with the power of magic and advanced technology the future set upon Harry changes forever.
1. You wanted the stars, Harry

The Wizard Bearer

During a summer, the Dursleys decide on a picnic day out in the country, taking Harry with them. Unknown to them a gift from the heavens that was to crash across the pond makes it way towards them instead. Now with the power of magic and advanced technology the future set upon Harry changes forever.

* * *

"Talking" -Normal Voices

"**Talking"** -Alien Voices

"_Talking" _Ommitrix Voice

_§Talking§ -_ParseltongueVoices

* * *

A few things first, my Harry is smarter than Ben. Obviously most heroes are. Not to say Ben is an idiot, but he doesn't use his brain as much as he should –at least in the beginning, even after having it for that summer of the first season or five years later or that mess that is Omniverse. We all know Harry has brains, and he is a better boy when Hermione has him learning showing that his learning curve is high. I want to show that in this.

Also for my sanity's sake the muggle schools start and end about the same time as Hogwarts. You try looking at Academic terms, PS Calendar, Surrey schools and time placement for the chapters. I spent two hours without noticing on it, before calling quits and just making it up as closely as I could without sounding idiotic. You know like a certain writer that couldn't even check that year's calendar for the whole seven books.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Did Grandpa Max know from the beginning what Ben's watch did and tried to keep it hidden? If so, I don't own Harry Potter or Ben10.

* * *

"Come on, come on." Dudley's voice sounded to my right as he went on looking yearningly for the school bell to sound. He gave his best friend Piers Polkins a look that I knew too well. Those two were part of the school's bully group and I had been for as long as I could remember bullied by them. It didn't matter that Dudley was actually my cousin. His parents, my aunt and uncle, were very rude to me and he, as one growing up, learned from them how to treat me and in turn he showed others –with a show of force and coercion- to treat me the same.

To be fair, I had tried to call upon teachers to help me out, even those that the school sometimes get temporary to teach, but either they already believe Dudley and his parents more than me, Dudley forces everyone else to lie on his behalf, or they just seem to forget about me, the short-term teachers leaving school without anything been done about it.

So I improvised. My aunt and uncle were clearly blind of their son's tendencies and he wouldn't stop if I pleaded –if anything he got a kick out it. So I planned, as best as a seven year old could, and I made hiding holes, escape routes across the school and to the house –places he and his friends were too fat or big to follow- and began to run the second they were in my view. Never in theirs.

I was good, really good. Sometimes they found me, some hiding holes were a but obvious for even people as dumb as them, other times they didn't caught me until a block or two from the house. Some holes were left behind as I grew, others were destroyed by Dudley and his gang, people, animals or the terrain. So I got better at running, and moving. I jumped and swung like a crazed monkey across obstacles and that very same thing helped cement in other neighbors that I was a troubled boy.

Today was the last day of school and I was determined not to be caught by them. I had a choice, either run out as soon as the bell rang or wait for all of them to leave and look for another way to escape. I decided on the safe route.

As soon as the bell rang, my classmates picked up their bags and ran away, the thumping of feet clearly heard from possibly a block away. I stayed back, shrinking down, making myself seem unimportant. It was easy, automatic. Dudley didn't notice, neither all the other boys from his group. As soon as they were out I waited for the teacher to leave before I started to look at the classroom windows and try to catch where my awful cousin went. He and Piers were by the front school steps, directing the others, probably to find me, and sending them around the school.

"Bugger" I whispered as I saw them leave. I had to take my chance now, if not the image wasn't pretty. I took my stuff and flung it over my shoulder and ran to the back of the school. They would need to go all the way around by either side to get there and I would cut through the school, reaching the teacher's parking lot. Mr. Salisbury had a big truck with a trunk that was broken. Most didn't know about it, but in an earlier escapade I saw him cursing it off. Even had a little way of keeping it locked and opening it.

As I reached the last step I saw none of the teacher out there and went to his car. Got in and locked it. Never knew if they had seen me, but better to not take the chance. The windows were somewhat tinted so if I hid well I could see out there calmly. Now I had to wait.

* * *

I returned to the house minutes after Dudley. The gang called it quits after an hour and I kept to hiding from them at their backs as they went home. Never saw me and I could hear Dudley grumble about wasted opportunity. Something in me shivered when he told them I wouldn't get away at his home, but I was resolute to just stay in my cupboard until dinner. Hopefully by then, he would forget.

Late at dinner I was called from my cupboard. My uncle had some news and he wanted to tell us all.

"As you all know, my work at the company has grown in recent months." That wasn't the only thing that had grown. "and today I finally got why." He looked at us all with excitement. Well, auntie and her precious Dudders, me he looked on with barely suppressed scorn. Hey if he didn't want to look at me, he shouldn't have whaled for me. "I got it. I got it."

Aunt Petunia and us looked confused about it before she asked what he got.

"I got the promotion!" he whooped. It only took us a second to understand –three for Dudley- before Aunt Petunia yelled in glee and Dudley in enjoyment, probably thinking about all the cool toys he would get for his birthday.

Auntie went on, imagining what she could do with all the nice things now, and how she would shove it in the neighboring wives faces –discretely of course. And how she could buy new sheets for their bed and curtains. She went on for a bit more, before Vernon stopped her before she could conjure up anything more that would probably leave us in bankrupt at the year's end.

"Now, since I am now District Manager, I was invited to the yearly summer camping. Each Manager gets to go, and this year we get to go!"

"Oh, Vernon! How wonderful! Well, I'm going have to buy some things: tents, sunscreen, bug spray, sleeping bags-"

"Will I come too?" I interrupted her train of thought, she finally realized I was there and even more realized that they would probably have me go with them. She turned sharply at Vernon, inquiring my answer.

"Vernon?" My uncle looked as if he swallowed a lemon, probably from imagining having me there with his first impression of his family to his superiors. He snapped out of it soon enough and spoke in a condescending voice.

"What do you think, boy? Of course not! This vacation is for proper people like us, and none of your freakishness. No, you, you are staying with Ms. Figg. She can take care of you, because I don't want you anywhere near this house without anyone of us." Dudley looked relieved and satisfied. Petunia was smug. About what, I didn't know, it was as if she had an imaginary tally against someone else, and she was winning.

"Ok." Was all I had to say. And really it didn't bother me a bit about being without them for that time. Sure I was mad he basically told me off, for being a freak, something I have no idea what his talking about. I mean I know that there was that time I was running from Dudley and appeared on the school rooftop or when a mean teacher had her wig turn blue. But in all honesty, I don't see how it was my fault. Dudley was there both times, maybe he did it. And if they were what others called proper, I didn't want to do anything with a whole company of them. Besides, Ms. Figg was a bit weird, but she let me watch the telly or play with her cats. So I wasn't upset by it. "Can I be excused?"

Vernon dismissed me self-satisfied in his speech believing a believed everything he said and I didn't dare contradict his opinion on the matter.

I want back to the cupboard, my cupboard, and closed myself to the darkness, imagining what I would do with that freedom for those scant days, and soon fell to sleep.

* * *

The next few days went for a normal summer for me, with the exception of Aunt Petunia leaving with Dudley everyday to buy their camping objects. I either spent the day in the front lawn cleaning the garden, mowing the lawn, washing the car, or other random instruction given that same day.

A day from their leaving, Ms. Figg called to say she fell and broke her leg, staying at the hospital and couldn't take care of me. Vernon and Petunia were mad, and Dudley displeased. I was too. I bet it was Mr. Tibbles that tripped her, he was always very rebellious. That day Auntie had to do emergency shopping for me, as she couldn't and wouldn't show me to Uncle's superiors in the garb I wore. Funny, cause this is what her son wore first. It was a whirlwind, a headache and something I enjoyed because I got new clothes but I would never under my own control go shopping with a women again!

She got me the essentials and nothing more. Sleepwear, three tee shirts (white, black and green) and two pants, one short and the other for the small gathering at the end of the week. Underwear (new) socks, and the same stuff for camping, although cheaper ones than the other two's.

I was kinda amazed and a bit possessive of it all. Never had I gotten so much in one day and all new to boot. Of course, I kept my cool, and listened extensively at all the rules she gave about keeping it all clean. I almost snorted at that, of course I was going to keep them as clean as possible, they were mine. Instead after she finished I only responded with my most sincere thank you. She actually stopped and gave me and unreadable look, before nodding slowly at kept walking.

The next day the whole house was in a disorder. They had woken up late, and I, for the fun of it, 'forgot' to wake them up. I almost had a beating, but that would throw us back some more time. I did get a row on it in the car, but nothing else. We were mostly silent, they listen to some kind of music I wasn't interested in and I was thinking of a cool dream I had about a flying motorcycle. I almost responded to Dudley's comment about one he saw with my dream, but I remembered that for some reason Uncle Vernon hated unusual things, didn't matter the level of it. So, I kept my mouth shut the rest of the trip.

We got there just after four, and already there were quite a few cars, much nicer than Vernon's, in the parking lot. We took our time getting ready the tent, and when I saw we, I mean me, uncle, and auntie. Dudley had already gone on to meet the other kids. Aunt Petunia had said something about him being a social butterfly, internally I snorted. The poor rich kids were probably giving them all the money they had and their toys. If cooperative he would already have followers that at best just didn't want him to hurt them and at worst were just like him.

We ate, uncle Vernon spoke with many superiors and special clientele. Supposedly they also brought their most valued customers for the past year. After that we slept and woke for the next day. This being a four day camping trip meant that they also had events for children. Pin the tail on the donkey, hide-n-seek, and other fun group activities. Frankly, I didn't like them. I was already out of friends by the time I came to meet them. Dudley had made good on installing fear on them if they played with me, and none dared. Also, I was never for having large numbers all around me. It must be because I became accustomed about it, or just naturally so, but that's the way I am.

I mostly went out in the woods, never far away that I couldn't hear them and never too close that I would be called back. I liked the quiet, aided by animals sounding from some feet away. It gave me a sense of peace I hadn't ever felt in Little Whinging. Soon I fell in a deep contemplation of how it all would be if this was my life all the time. I found a nice, comforting tree, the bark smooth and colorful. I spent the whole morning just looking at the area committing it to memory, looked at area, catalogued what I saw _'leaves, insects, soil, spider' _and oddly enough it was so relaxing I dozed off.

* * *

"Hey there, you ok?" This voice woke me from a nice dream, I couldn't remember it well, but it was nice, and warm. My blinking eyes drew up the image of this girl standing just a scant few feet away. She was dressed casual, with a light blue blouse (I knew about the name because aunt Petunia had commented one time about Number 18'teenage daughter wearing such distasteful clothing. Personally it might have something more to do with the fact the girl was wearing very short shorts.) a pinafore dress (jumper to my American readers), her dirty sandshoes and a book I couldn't read the title of. She had a bushy hair and rather large front teeth.

She seemed to be getting impatient, proven by her tapping feet unto the ground. "Sorry, what?" I answered as eloquently as one could half-dozed off.

"I said, are you ok? I was walking around here and saw your shoes from over there" she waived at someplace to my left and back. "and almost got scared that you were dead or something. You really should be careful. There are some types of insects and snakes over this are that are poisonous or venomous. And while they are rare, you can't be too careful. I read that it almost takes less than a few minutes for some animals to kill humans, so really sleeping here might not have been your best idea."

I was surprised at her long speech; she barely stopped to catch her breath and said it all rather fast that I almost didn't catch it. She was waiting for me to respond, but frankly I didn't know what to say. So I went simple. "And what are you doing here?" Ouch. Ok that didn't come out well. "I mean, thanks and all, but why are you here?" the girl seemed a bit hurt at my first question, but otherwise calmed down after I continued, although she sounded hesitant to say.

"I was here yesterday actually, reading my book. I like to spend my time reading, so being away from other kids helped and this place was perfect for it. Besides… most kids don't like me much." I actually looked surprised at that. She didn't look anything about unpopular. Maybe she wasn't very pretty, but she looked nice. But I could understand where she came from, as Dudley was the same to me. She seemed to be waiting for me to comment on it, so I just urged her to continue. She brightened a bit about that. "My mom, said that I had to spend some time with kids my own age, before I went off to my own world, so that's why I wasn't here earlier. But this was my spot. So, please budge up." She ended it abrasively. Maybe that's why the other didn't like her. And looking at the big book she had she must be very smart.

There was a girl in my school like, an Asian, small girl. She was very smart but ultimately transferred away because she was bullied by the others. I tried to become friends with her, but she had become too shy to hold a conversation or friendship.

I moved a bit, letting her have her space. She plunged rather hard, but said nothing about it. I kept silent, because really the girl came here to read and she kinda seemed too hard to talk to when she had a book covering her face. So I simply continued looking at my surroundings, eventually either she would get up and leave, speak or I'd do so. Evidently, she caved first.

Internally, I smirked. Harry -1, Bushy haired girl -0

"You haven't left yet?" Wow, I see once again why she doesn't have friends.

"Do you want me too?"

She hesitated for a second, unsure how to answer, probably the first time someone said it to her. Ultimately, she declined. Her bushy hair swinging side-to-side with her head.

"No… stay, please." Her whole demeanor changed for a second, before she buried her head once again into the book.. I could see a bit of her face, by her side, obstructed as it was by her hair, and sometimes she would stop roaming the pages, and look ever so slightly at my side, verifying I hadn't left. She'd have a small smile and continue reading.

We would probably never be friends or even meet again. I would have every chance at talking to her blocked by my relatives and she would probably head back to reading her books and forgetting about me. So the small time we spent below that tree was peaceful, uninterrupted and a bit awkward, but I liked it just fine.

A bit later she spoke once again, asking for my name.

"Isn't polite to first introduce yourself first?" I asked. She reddened a bit at that.

Harry -2, Bushy haired girl -0

She cleared her throat and answered. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of the Dentists Mr. and Ms. Granger. They buy quality drills from Grunnings, hence why we are here."

Oh, I didn't know uncle Vernon also sold the little ones. "My name is Harry Potter." For some reason her eyes grew wide at that. Wonder why. "I'm here with my uncle and his family because his District Manager for the Surrey area."

"You, you are Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter?" her voice amazed and a bit doubtful.

"Well, that's the only person I know with my name. And what do you mean, THE Harry Potter, I haven't done anything bad if my cousins been saying things about me, no matter what they are –except if I's smarter than him and better looking." She giggled at that. Huh, I made some one laugh without having to be in pain. That's a first.

"Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about, the whole world knows –well not the whole _whole _world, but that other whole world. You know?" I only gave her a confused look in return. "Don't play dumb! You know what I'm saying, you are famous, of course you know. I mean, its strange that you would be in this side –the Muggle world- and even more doing something ordinary. The books never have you here or in Surrey. And-"

"Famous? Muggle? Books? What are you talking about?" I interrupted her raving because frankly this girl was scaring the bejesus out of me. While she frowned for having interrupted, her eyes narrowed at my questioning and somehow they seemed to give the vibe that she felt I was lying to her and she was unto me.

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Of course I am!" I yelled indignant of her questioning. Who else would I be? And how dare she think I'm not me? Better question would be how or from where does she know me?

"Oh, really?" her tone totally said she didn't believe me. "Well then, show me the scar." The scar, how'd she know about the scar? Where did she found out about it?

"How'd you know about it?" my brain was already working on possible escape routes, and suspicious looks to her and my surroundings. I wasn't fooled; the school gave a seminar on kidnappers. They said that they would find ways to trick kids and kidnap them without knowing until the last moment. There are some people that look really young, just like there are some that look really old like Ms. Taylor, she looked 50 but was really in her thirties. It was possible the same could be said about the reverse, adults that looked young like children.

"From the book, where else?" she said it a bit condescending, as if I was supposed to know. I didn't even know what was happening at the moment! "Well?"

Somehow I get the feeling that in the last few minutes, my imaginary tally has changed to 2-1.

Slowly, and watching everything in my sight, I raised my unruly black hair, I hadn't had a good haircut since before the school ended, and the last time aunt Petunia tried to cut, it grew back over night. Weird, I know, but I never questioned it.

They didn't like it when I had questions.

"You really are…" Her eyes were firmly placed on my scar, and once again I was getting frightened out by her. She snapped back fast enough for it not to become to awkward for her. For me, that moment long passed. A moment passed, where she seemed to be assessing something. And looked like someone had lied to her, just like she looked at me a few moments ago.

"But if you _are_ him, then how come you don't know? You don't look stupid, although looks can be deceiving" a 'Hey!' from me didn't deter her and the tally was 2-2. By know she had gotten up, walking from here to there, in her own world, mumbling all the while, half decipherable things. Honestly, half of them sounded incredible and yet stupid, things about magical creatures, books, spells, wizards, and magic. Finally she stopped pacing, the ground actually had a small impression of her feet, when yet turned sharply to me and questioned (read: ordered). "Do you know about You-Know-Who?" at my blank gaze she asked once more. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? The one they call Lord Voldemort? Albus Dumbledore? Hogwarts?! Wizards?! Magic?!"

She was hyperventilating a bit at the end, my face must have shown her something because she looked as if she wanted to fall down and yell to the world of it wasn't possible. Or murder someone, I didn't know, too many emotions flashed by and I wasn't an expert on that.

"You sure you are Harry Potter? Sure, sure?"My slow nod confirmed it, because, once again, she was a bit scary right there and I believed that if I spoke she would be pretty starltled. "I can't believe it." My face must have looked affronted because she quickly responded trying to mollify me. "No, no! Not _you, _but that it was a lie. I mean, I've always read books and never have they lied to me. They can't lie, people look for help, and information, and knowledge on them. They aren't supposed to lie!"

She was breathing quite heavily now. And must have let it all out because she was sitting there staring at me, trying to figure out something that even I didn't know of. So, believing it my turn, I asked. "Can you, can you tell me what this is all about?"

I waited for her to calm down, and her breathing returning to normal. She sat there for a few minutes, and I waited in silence. She probably didn't know when to start and was placing her thoughts. Obviously, whatever she had discovered shocked her world. "Last year, I turned eleven." Huh, so she was older than me. "A week before that a strange letter came to my house, the delivery was made by an owl of all things. And the letter was written by this person claiming to be from the Ministry of Magic." At my disbelieving face, she answered. "Yes, I know, my parents and I had the same face. Anyway, it told us that the day after my birthday someone would come by to give me an explanation and tell us something greatly disbelieving." She paused, perhaps not knowing how to say it. "This person came dressed in a decades old dress style that my mom later told me was from the early nineteenth century. She said… well she said that she was a witch. My parents rapidly were dubious of it and tried to get her out of the house because she seemed crazy, but then she asked us to let prove it. So… she did."

I was of the same branch. Either this girl was playing a trick on me, was also crazy, or was telling the truth I simply couldn't tell, yet something in me tried to tell me to shut up and listen and _believe. _

"She took our dining room table and transformed it into a pig. I later knew that was called transfiguration –one of the seven types of spells. And explained how the Magical World long ago decided to hide from Muggle World –that's ours- and live free of the persecution of those times."

"Wait, if they are hidden, wouldn't you telling me be something bad?"

"I was getting to that." She said a bit irritated. "In the late seventeenth century, the International Confederation of Wizards decided to make it official and put it as law. Only those that knew by direct connection or immediate family connection could come and go between sides and know of magic."

"What happened to those that discovered the secret or spilled it?" To me it seemed a little far-fetched that they could keep at it for so long and not have errors or accidents. Mistakes are always made by governments and its people.

"That, well… they erase the memories…" at my shocked expression she continued. "I know how you feel, but well, truthfully they are rather scared of persecution. And while I certainly do not condone it, I don't know how else they could have a choice." She ended it a bit sad. And I could see that ate at her, because it must have been horrible to know that anyone you know might just have their memories erased by these wizards without question. "They give the impression that they would do anything to keep it a secret. The problem was that there were always people that weren't originally part of it. New magical, or as they call us muggle-born, and then they had to include us into their society so that the secret wasn't spilled, but our societies are almost a world apart and problems always rise. I don't know what happens to the muggle-borns that withdraw from the invitation to join that side, but if you had to know how to control your magic then I don't think it would be a good idea to wind them up."

"So they have schools there? And how do you know this stuff?" Because, seriously, some of it sounds a little messed up if you dig deeper into it. I don't think this Magical government would tell all this new magical that they were prone to telling them 'Hey! Just in case you don't want to study with us, well we'll just erase your memories so you never ever remember us and destroy your magic!' no that wouldn't definitively fly.

She blushed a little. "Well, once she had us visit Diagon Alley –that's where they have everything you could shop for- my parents and I then went some more times so that I could get books to read from there so I'd know more about it. Their bookstore is bigger on the inside so they had a lot of collections. Once I finished a few books I went back for more." Here it grew a bit more. "But that's for later. So, yes they have a school for young children and when they reach a certain age then they go there."

"Hermione was it?" she hummed affirmative. "Why are you still telling me this? Am I a wizard?" she nodded once again. "So… why haven't I been told or someone came by?"

"Well" she pressed her lips in thought. "I think they do it before a certain time, in my case and certainly others I was eleven after the time the school started so I was told a whole year before the next time I could enter because they always do it when we celebrate that birthday, so if you turn eleven soon they will send someone to come." She finished happily.

I still doubted much of what she told me. This was too big for me to get. I mean, I'm Harry Potter, just… Harry.

"So" she continued unaware of the turmoil inside me. "a few years ago this really Dark wizard, that was so bad people didn't mention his name wanted to make the Magical world only for those of 'pure-blood'" she even added apostrophes at the words.

"What are pure-bloods?"

"They are those that have always have Magical ancestors in their blood. I read a book by a another muggle-born that wrote it just a few years ago that they are like the rich people on this side. The snotty, rich people that don't like those poorer than them, in this case they don't like muggle-borns. Although not all are like that. Then this Dark wizard terrorized Magical Britain, the war was almost over until something happened."

"What?" Somehow a feeling of dread entered me. A part of me wanted to know, but a smaller one was calling for me to run, to forget her and to never ask that question again. That questions were bad. You were hit if you questions. I was hurt if I questioned.

"You happened, Harry." She whispered. My mouth was dry and I didn't know what to say, so I just kept quiet. And I heard, and I listened as she told me of that day. When on a Halloween night almost ten years ago my parents were found by the Dark wizard and killed. How when he went to turn his wand on me (oh yeah, they use wands. Could it be more stereotypical?) and took to cast a Killing Curse on me, it failed and he was defeated (I noticed how she didn't say he died.). and I was left alone, orphan without parents and the first person in wizard history to survive that spell.

I stayed there, unmoving. Unattentive. If it was true, why wasn't I told? Why would my relatives keep it hidden? Why didn't anyone from there look for me? And why was I left alone with people that hated me?

On a corner of my mind, I noticed Hermione sit by my side and tentatively put her hand around me, in what I could only imagine was to comfort me. I don't know because I've never experienced it. Being hugged, I mean. We sat there for a long time. Sometime later I realized that I was crying, which is weird because I hadn't cried since I was seven. Early on, I learned that crying wouldn't resolve anything and no one would come for help. But Hermione just hugged me all the more harder and kept telling me in the smoothest and light voice she could about what happened next. She told me of everything she knew and learned from the books. I wasn't really listening to it all, so I would have to ask she tell me all of it at a later date.

By the time I calmed down and my tears dried, it was getting dark. I wasn't sure what I would do with all that knowledge. I wasn't sure if it was all true even if a part of me couldn't deny it. So I just asked her if we could meet again. She just nodded and looked happy that I wanted to speak to her again. I had forgotten that she too was without friends and I asking to meet her must feel extremely good for her. Honestly, me as well.

When we reached the edge of the forest, we went in different directions, her parents and other clients had a special place for them courtesy of the company. My relatives were in a good mood when I returned to the tents. Of course, I probably ruined it for them when they saw me again, most likely they imagined someone would kidnap me or I would get lost in the woods. Vernon just grunted at seeing me and I didn't even address them. I had no plans to tell them what I had learned. Either one or both could have known since I was a baby and they never deigned it important to tell me so I would return the same courtesy.

Turning over to my tent, now that it was up, I could see that it was half the size of Dudley's but I didn't care, I got in and zipped it up. Changed my nightwear and laid there just looking up to the fabric ceiling. It was all too much to take and as I kept repeating how my parents died –I swear I could almost see that spell fire off and take them from me- I unresponsive to anything else slowly but surely fell asleep.

* * *

The next day I was woken by my aunt, she shook the tent until I grunted an answer and we proceeded to the showers for people in the site. Women to the left, men to the right. The relatives were… not annoying. Probably didn't want anyone to see the usual way the treated me and start asking questions. I didn't feel like going up to somebody and saying something. I don't think anyone would believe me and seeing as I haven't been yelled or hit –not that they did that a lot- the chances were even lower and I would look like a liar.

We got out, went back to the tent and ate breakfast, courtesy of me. Say what you will about how they hated me, even if they would never admit it, they loved my cooking.

I didn't know what to do, so I went back to yesterday's spot. Obviously the Hermione girl wasn't there yet. She had said her parents wanted her to play with other kids or at least try. I'd give it until after the afternoon. I had patience to spare. Instead I spent the time looking across the area for those insects or snakes she had told me about that. I wasn't actually sure of what they looked like but it was fun and time consuming. I even tried to use a stick as if it were a wand. Nothing happened so I imagine that it was a special type of wood that did it. Or these wizards created them artificially. I'd definitely ask her later.

When I saw it was midday by the shade of the trees, I went back for a moment to get something to eat. The company was giving out hot dogs and I was determined to eat my share. Taking a few for the afternoon and a water bottle I ran back trying not to let them fall, hoping she was there or hadn't come and left.

To my surprise, she was sitting below the same tree as yesterdays. A bundle of books no more than five or six by her side and one in her lap, reading one intently and making scribbles on the sides. I had pegged her for someone to value books more than life, so to say I was surprised by it would be an understatement. Stepping on a branch purposefully she tracked out of the book and looked for the noise, finding me in an instant and smiling with some sort of… relief?

"I was beginning to believe you wouldn't come?" Ah, so that's why. I was right on her hoping to meet me again to be friends or to talk about magic.

"Actually I've been here for a long while. It's just I heard they were making hot dogs and went to get some." I showed her the paper bag. She just let out an embarrassed 'Oh.' and patted her side so I would sit. That was a new experience for me. "Do you want one?" I asked.

"Maybe later." She said. She was looking back at the book and making some more jotting of things I imagine she found curious or even had more questions of. A few minutes later she stopped as if realizing she wasn't alone. "Oh! Sorry. I got a few extra books, for background reading, you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_." At my look she commented. "Well, um, I hadn't finished them and I asked my mom to let me bring them. In case you're wondering they are charmed so that muggles don't become interested in reading them. They mostly say the same thing about what happened but they have some background info on different things, like _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ talks about the Dark lords across British history and what they've done more than the other two and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century _talks more in depth about, well everything about this century and mentions this Lord Voldemort and what they inquired about how and what happened. It's actually self-revised, but I don't know how that works… _Modern Magical History_ talks about the goblin rebellions –those are these strange creatures that own the wizarding bank- about revolutions by the very wizards and magical discoveries –spells, creatures, potions, that sort of stuff."

I looked at her in wonder, all this books and she did it so all for me. It didn't pass me by that each one was very heavy and she only had her backpack to carry them. Her back most have been made of steel. She gave me a strange look and I realized that I had been staring for a while so I coughed to hide my spacing out. "Um, th-thanks. I don't know what to say."

She stuttered a bit. "Don't mention it. I had them all anyway in my tent, and I couldn't let you go unprepared to that side. I think many people will be expecting that you know of what happened and will want expect you to act in some ways, so I didn't want you to be caught ill-equipped."

"Thanks, that was smart of you. No one ever did anything like that for me…."

"Ah, well." She sounded a little uncomfortable with the small praise. "My mom was the one that actually gave me the idea. Since she couldn't read the books I read them to her and she was the one that told me that she thought you would be mobbed like crazy and people might not care or notice. When you told me you didn't know about your fame it stroke a chord on what she said."

I actually swallowed in nervousness. I wasn't used to being around many people. And suddenly I would have people crowding me like mobs for what I did? It was enough to cause anyone a panic attack. Luckily I wasn't that old. What I did was choose the one that I had the most interest at the moment: _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. _It was the best chance to know from direct sources what happened. Supposedly no one was there except my parents and I so the information might not be that reliable, but at the most I wanted to learn what everyone else thought they knew. With hope it would calm me and help me forget about the coming mobs.

I started at the beginning, and soon noticed a pattern. The information wasn't that well organized. There weren't categories by which I could comb through and set a pace to understand what happened. The book just had things stated by the year and moment it happened. At one moment it talks about The _Tutshill Tornados_ winning five consecutive _British and Irish Quidditch League_ titles –which sounded like some kind of game- and then talked the banning of some musical instrument from performances. States people that are born that seem to be important in the future with a small sentence of what they'd do in the future and then say about some famous witch that died. It went on and on like that and it was starting to grow confusing for me.

I could see why Hermione hadn't finished these books yet. If the others were the same i would also take it slow and easy. I wasn't a major reader or could even read that fast, but I could hold my own. On the contrary, Hermione was almost eating the pages at how fast she finished one, jotted whatever she jotted and continued on the next.

It continued like that for some time, I'd read a few years worth of events, stop and stretch, walk around a bit to get the feeling back in my legs and sit back. Rinse and repeat. Hermione also did it, albeit a few times less than me. She must have become a skilled in finding the right way to read. Or was just really devoted to her books.

Time flied so fast that when I realized I was straining my eyes to see I looked up I was surprised to find that night was coming. Looking to my side I found the, in my opinion, funny sight of Hermione holding with her left a flashlight while on her right a pen or pencil since I couldn't see it well and continuing without a care. It seems she came prepared, or most likely she always carried the flashlight for occasions such as this one.

"Hermione?" she didn't answer to my voice so I poked her while calling her again. "Hermione."

"Huh?" she looked at me a bit annoyed. Must have reached an interesting part but staying in the woods at night wasn't my kind of interesting. "What?"

I chuckled a bit. "It's getting late." She looked around immediately realizing I was right. "And I don't know about you but I don't want my eyesight to be even worse than it is because I was straining them to read. Although" I carried in an amused tone. "I see that you don't have that problem."

"I, well." Her trying to explain herself made me laugh resulting in her finally realizing I was playing her. She huffed in mock indignation, but conceded that I was right. We began to pack up, no hurry in leaving. I think we both realized that it would be the last night we'd have to read together and neither wanted it to end. By now I believed her completely, there was no way she could have everything premade waiting for a Harry that was an orphan and wanted to really believe that there was something more for him out there.

Huh. Was that how I saw myself? Kind of depressing.

It was that thought that made me look at the stars, they were big, bigger than I'd ever probably know. I once had a dream about reaching them. Learning what made them and how the universe was born. It was a great dream, but I quickly realized that as long as I was under my relatives thumb they would never let me rise from the ground. Especially with my uncle's overgrown weight. I swear that man is as big as that shooting star must be the one that seems to be coming… right… at… me.

My first reaction was yelling in shock mixed with a bit horror. The second was running as fast as I could towards Hermione. The third and probably what saved us the most was hugging the stuffing out of her in a poor attempt at hiding her from the blast –I can't deny I'm smaller than most boys my age, but I tried my hardest- and turning to the tree she had just sat I embraced the tree's trunk as my lord and savior and hoped beyond anything that it would hold.

Seconds later what was possibly the worst earthquake I'd ever felt in my life, barring when Dudley ran down the stairs and made my cupboard room shake as if the end of the world, hit us. The impact flung us feet away from our hiding hole, soil was displaced, trees were uprooted and animals sought escape from what they had never felt before.

We landed, in what I think was an ok way. It wasn't hard by any means as no bones were broken, but it still hurt confirmed by both of our cries of pains. I was disoriented for a while and it took me a while to get up on my knees. The sound from the impact left us off-balance. Seeing it was a bit difficult to stand, I conceded on just sitting.

"Harry? Oh, what was that?" I heard Hermione to my side. She was growing desperate trying to figure out what just happened. I wanted to tell her, but first I wanted to gain my bearings. "What- was than earthquake? An explosion? Oh God! Harry, my parents, my parents don't know where I am! What if they're hurt, or are looking for me? I got to- I got to get to them." She was scrambling to get all her stuff. Ok, bearings regained.

"Hermione. Hermione!" I had to yell for her attention.

"What Harry?" Ok. I feel in danger. Why do I feel in danger? Is it Hermione? Damn this girl is scary.

"It wasn't an earthquake." I responded as calm as I could. No doubt if I went curtly she would attack back in infuriation and irritation.

"It wasn't?" she asked a bit more calm. "Then what was it?"

I couldn't believe I was about to say this. "It was a shooting star." Silence met my answer. She looked at me incredulously.

"Harry." She began slowly and a smidge condescending. "There haven't been any forecast for shooting stars in the last two years. Even if there were, I would think that there would have been any kind of mentioning in the past few days." So she didn't believe it. Or at least found it highly unlikely. Either way stung.

"So you don't believe me." It was a fact, not an accusation… ok, it was an accusation.

"No" she quickly retracted. "Harry that's not what I-"

"It's ok, I'll just show you."

"Show me?"I began to get up. "Wha- Harry? Wait!" I continued back to the crash site. I was determined to see the meteor and prove it to her. In the back of my mind, I realize that it was petty of me that I did that. Up and leave. I mean, of course I don't have credibility with her; we've only known each other for two days. And she gives the impression of someone that follows logic and facts. So I would find the meteor and show her that Harry Potter wasn't a liar.

Well, to people I liked.

"Wait!"I could hear her footsteps getting closer, but I was already near the edge of the crater. "I said, Wait!" Unprepared as I was by her pulling my shoulder back, my instincts came to life by years of Harry Hunting. I flinched from the contact and turned to fast for my liking at the moment to confront her. Instead I lost my balance, my left foot tripping on a rock and the end result was me, falling backwards and tumbling various times back to front. When I landed at the bottom, I landed on my chest, eliciting a 'huff". "Oh God. Oh God! Harry, Harry?! Are you ok?! Answer me!"

I waited until I could feel my lungs back to normal before grunting out a response to sate her worry. She just continued on given me a lot of apologizing and asking how I felt. I answered half-heartedly because I too was wondering how I survived that fall. Now that I saw it at least a ten foot tumble and none of my bones are broken or even my neck. I added that to my magic helping me. When I got out of there I would ask her if such things happened regularly.

The dust was settling now. A bit too slow for my tastes, but I would get what I could. Shuffling forward at a slow pace, I didn't want to get so far, just to fall down again and this time lose consciousness or get hurt beyond bruising. It would be my luck that just as I was here an adult would come and rip it off. Even more so when they should have started organizing themselves to search what happened.

I could now see much more clearly. The next few feet were distinguishable and the object of my desire was in my view. Imagine. Harry potter the discoverer or the one that first found the H.P. meteorite. I could just see it now, me standing next to my big perfectly circular meteorite.

Wait, what?

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes? Are you ok? Did you find it?"

"I think so." Now I was the one worrying. Nothing could enter our atmosphere and stay in that shape. I wasn't sure _if _ it was possible, but this was just to ridiculous.

"You think?" she asked clearly confused.

"Well, um, have you ever heard of a meteorite being circular?"

"What? Um, I think that most of it burns away. Something about the air heating it, but right now I can't remember well. It might be possible, why?"

"Have they ever being perfectly circular?" a short time between her answer to my question that it seemed to stretch to an extreme degree.

"Harry… get out of there." Her voice was clear with worry and apprehension. I was sure she could feel it as well from my question that such thing wasn't natural.

I immediately began to turn, backpedaling was my only way. And I would have run too, if the weird meteorite had not shifted, the ground giving away directly in front of me and rolling directly towards me. I was a second to slow as an opening on what I now realized was a metal sphere opened and an object inside glowed an eerie green. Suddenly it jumped out of the hole and I reacted by covering my face.

I had seen that Alien movie; I did not want my face melted off thank you very much.

Instead what the watch did was attack my left wrist, reaching up to the wrist and attaching itself to me. My shock only lasted half a second before I began screaming like crazy and running back to Hermione. All the while my only thought was that I was going to get infected, I was going to die by an alien virus. Worst, Hermione was going to kill me. She was going to tell me she was right it wasn't a meteorite and kill me! She had that kind of vibe, I just knew it! It didn't matter we'd only met a scant few days ago, she would do it. I was sure.

I ran back, no longer screaming as it took a lot of my lung space and my breathing was shortening, scrambling at the steep hiking up. She was lying chest down at the edge, trying to gaze deep veil of dust that hadn't settled at the outer part. Upon seeing me she scrambled back to give me space. I was straining as far as I could my now possibly possessed arm or weapon to mass alien virus as if the simplest touch would make it explode. Of course having it attached to my arm and that subsequently attached to me, I was on a losing battle.

"What is that?" my wild imagination fell down as I startled both us with me jumping back as she was pretty close when she spoke.

"I, uh, what?" I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about.

"That." She emphasized with her finger pointing at the strange watch-like thing.

"Well…" I was –thankfully- interrupted by a male voice calling out to us.

"Hermione!"

"Dad?" she sounded hopeful. And I remembered that she was actually worried about her family. I felt like an arse. I had never felt anything good for my relatives and so I didn't understand how she could be worried about hers. I still don't, it seems so far away a dream to have someone that loves and cares for you. "Dad!" she ran off in the direction of her father's screams and I could hear that they recognized her own calls and came in our direction, rushing to find her.

While I was happy for her, I didn't know what to do. This… thing… wasn't from this planet and if they found it, they would take it away from me. For whatever reason it would do or whatever would happen to me, at the moment, it was _mine._

This was stupid, irresponsible, crazy, and probably suicidal.

I was going to hide it.

I went back to my things that were also thrown about with Hermione's and looked for this one jacket that Aunt Petunia had bought me for this trip (something about not wanting me to catch a cold and give it to her darling Dudders). It was long enough to hide half my hand and wide enough that it wouldn't be noticed that something was below it.

Just in time as Hermione burst through the bushes with her dad in tow. "Harry!" she called out. I gave a simple wave to her dad and continued to collect our things. By the corner of my eyes I could see Hermione narrowing her eyes at my hidden watch thing and slightly confused as to why. She was about to speak up, but I beat her to it.

"Hermione." She closed her mouth. "give me a hand?" she nodded and jogged lightly to my side. Her dad was watching to the side with a questioning gaze of either of what we were doing here or what I was to his daughter. I decided to distract him for a bit and asked him to help us speed things up by getting the farthest things from us.

When his back was turned I whispered to Hermione to come closer. "Harry,… why are you hiding that thing? You didn't have it earlier."

I decided against hiding this from her. I didn't know if she would tattle or hide this secret for me, but to me –and her- this was the test of friendship. "I know. I found it in the crash site. Well, it would be better to say that it jumped out and attacked my wrist." I whispered. She seemed to understand that I didn't want her father to hear and lowered her voice as well.

"But Harry, what is it? What if it hurts you?" her worry plagued her voice. It kinda made me feel nice to know someone worried about me. Although, she could just be worried about this thing doing something to us or me in front if her, thereby scarring her forever.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm keeping it." She looked as if she was about to disprove of my decision so I did the best thing I could to soothe her. "_If, _if this thing is dangerous I'll go directly to an adult and ask for help. But right now, want to keep it." I looked into her eyes and did Child Plea #3: Puppy Eyes for Hire ©. At this age they worked for even me.

"I, uh, oh alright." Ha, she caved. "But, I'll be watching. I'm not letting you out of my sight mister." Eh, I'd get what I could. After that with quickly finished gathering everything and her father took us hurriedly to the edge of the forest. On the way, he explained that when the earthquake was felt the company executive called for us to stop the festivities. A Park Ranger that was in the area to guard us and watch for anything inappropriate asked that everyone go back to their tents and wait. Most worried about their families and after quakes decided to hit the road. Packing up their stuff and leaving. Then everyone followed suit and now the trip was canceled.

Mr. Granger as I learned was Hermione's surname told me he would take to my relatives before taking his daughter and going back home. I, in case my relatives dragged me away to fast, asked for her phone number so we could stay in contact. We weren't friends _yet_ but she was my only connection to wizards and I wasn't prepared to cut it off. She happily gave it while her father continued to look at me in an analyzing manner that frankly scared me.

When we got to the place where my uncle had the tents we found it deserted. Trust my relatives to take the first chance they can and leave me in the dust. They probably imagined I wouldn't have met anyone that would help a freak like me and I'd die of hunger or something.

"Ah, I seem to have been left behind." Those were my chosen words. Because really, what else was I supposed to say at this time.

"What!" that was Hermione's voice. "What horrible people would do that?!"

"Eh, uncle's done worse."I responded absentmindedly, forgetting for a moment that it wasn't just us two. When I remembered just after that Mr. Granger was there, I peeked from the corner of my eyes and saw his surprised look at hearing my response. Then there was a bit of suspicion and anger for me. Then he hid it all, just beneath the surface.

"Well," Mr. Granger was hiding a bit of his anger at my relatives. "I suppose that we could give you a ride back home. You can stay over for the night and tomorrow we'll call them. That sounds ok?" Ah, another one that imagined the worst and wouldn't do a thing. My hope in Mr. Granger lowered and I simply replied an affirmative 'Yes, sir.'

There were cars and trucks honking and beeping for all others to hurry up. We took our time getting everything ready to leave. While the hype and worry was high, Hermione's parents believed that this atmosphere might make others too emotional and things could get out of control. Someone could hit the car, or cut us off and make us crash. So while they were ready, we would wait until the traffic out lessened.

While Mr. Granger was tall and well-built, Ms. Granger was a few inches lower and had a happy and loving expression on her face. It was as if she hadn't a care in the world, or that everything was always going to be fine.

It was a definite contrast to my uncle and aunt; actually they might as well be polar opposites in their looks and nature. In fact, the very moment I called Ms. Granger by her surname she said 'None of that darling. Call me Emma. And this one here, my loving husband is Watson.'

I responded sincerely for their help. "Thank you, Emma, Watson." She and Hermione beamed at me, looking like the very mother and daughter they were while Watson just nodded.

We continued to talk for the rest of the trip, once the traffic had basically disappeared. They were nice, and respectful, just like their daughter and while Hermione kept up in the conversation she would continue to give me this looks that I knew were about the device. I stubbornly ignored them, I wasn't about to think about it at this time. Who knew what it would do and I was having too much fun being content with no relatives in sight and a good family to speak with.

Besides, I could feel the thing. Every time I moved my arm, every bit of my skin rubbing it and the contact felt a contrast of hot and cold. The device was metal, of something not earth metal that was sure, so that's why it felt cold. But there was a hidden, no a barely to the surface heat, that I knew was there yet I couldn't feel, I couldn't understand that made me realize that this object would already change my life even more than being a wizard or the Boy-Who-Lived ever would.

I felt, that with it, things would come about that would help me see more of that beautiful dark sky that I wanted to reach.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, here we are with the first of this installment. Honestly I don't know what made me come and write this. I was just writing my ideas on a piece of paper for future fictions. There were like ten or so, either x-overs all not, and this one just spoke the most about not letting me sleep. And trust me, with my helping my dad get his business afloat (we just started a month ago) I haven't have time to even read all the updates of the stories I read. So I don't know exactly when I will be able to update this one again.**

**NOW, I don't know yet what Hermione's role will be at the end in all of this. Will she be a Gwen replacement, will she be a love interest, a best friend/sister? This story will write itself as it sees fit.**

**SECOND, the aliens name will stay as it is. No need to confuse readers with other witty imaginary names. I have great ideas about how to incorporate more aliens into the Omnitrix and involve Azmuth. **

**THIRD, the Omnitrix will not have that many problems as Ben had in the series. Since we have a more… thoughtful hero as the wielder and exponentially more intelligent Hermione as his help to understand it stands to reason they would understand it much better than the cannon ones ever would. Not to mention they might have someone that would actually explain to them what it was and what was happening and not keep it a secret for over 14 episodes and who knows how many weeks in timeline. (I'm looking at you Max Tennyson)**

** So, read and review my loyal subjects,**

** Your King,**

** KingOuma.**


	2. You wanted the watch, Harry

OmnitrixThe Wizard Bearer Ch. 2

"Talking" -Normal Voices

**"****Talking"** -Alien Voices

_"__Talking" _Ommitrix Voice

_§Talking§ -_Parseltongue Voices

* * *

**Disclaimer: Did the time between Ep. 1 and 2 be so big, that Ben was able to look at all his aliens and name them, yet too short to that Uncle Max didn't make rules and teach him how each one would be good for whatever situation arises? If so, I don't own Ben 10 or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Harry, pleeeeaaase?" Hermione's voice whined on my side. I sighed in exasperation for the third time today.

We had an awkward breakfast at her house this morning, her parents were trying to discreetly, and failing, ask me about my aunt and uncle and I would not so subtle change the topic. I had told them that since it was a weekend day my 'family wouldn't wake up long before noon and I'd call them by that time.

They were obviously astonished that my relatives weren't looking for me worriedly and when asked I let an unwanted snort escape. Like they would care. I don't think families care _that_ much about their cousins or nephews, why would they? We aren't directly related and they've always have detested me for inconsequential things and its one thing I, for the longest time, have returned in full. I'm sure that's the same in most cases like mine.

"No, Hermione. Again, I'm telling you _again _that I'm not telling your parents about the device, thing, whatever it is. It's mine, I found it, I have it attach to my arm and I'm keeping it." She keeps looking at me disapprovingly. "Look at it this way, I don't know your parents and I have something that fell out of the sky, if it was you on my shoes, would you show it to an adult so they would take it?"

"Yes!" she stressed vehemently. Ok it was a wrong assumption to believe Hermione would understand my feelings on the matter. She was the typical bookworm, so it would be obvious that she didn't have many friends and like me that meant that we were always in the reach of teachers, but unlike her, I didn't believe or underwent everything authority figures said.

"Ok, forget what I just said. Look, this is something I gained, and I can't explain it to you, but I don't want to give it away, it's _mine._" I gave a look at the watch-like thing, its green light lightly shining even with such a sunny day. I hadn't been able to see how it really looked last night. It looked like a big wristwatch, black and gray were the primary colors. The case was outside gray and inside black with the dial being without numbers and instead having a green hourglass. At the cardinal points in the case it had small green bulges that looked mostly for design and two larger one down at the wrist. It looked very technological, very advance.

"And I won't give it to anyone, not unless it's dangerous." I stubbornly refused her earlier tirade.

"But if it?" she gave a quick worried look at it "Will you?"

I rolled my eyes. "_If_ it turns out to be dangerous, then, yeah, sure, I'll talk with someone to take it." Yeah, right. If it was, I wasn't going to give it to an adult to do with it as they pleased. I've seen the news, adults with guns aren't responsible, adults with alien tech would be even worse.

"Ok." Satisfied with it she now gave it a curious look. "What, what do you think it does?" another eye roll on my part. Trust her to get over her earlier fretting and turn around to wanting to know what it does. She really had a curious personality.

I gave her a grin. "Let's find out." Raising my hand, I shoved the watch between us. There wasn't any danger at the moment of her family or someone watching us. After breakfast and a talk her parents went to their clinic to take care of some things, they said that they would take me back home at evening, so I was understandably anxious to get started. We were in her backyard, and with it having a high fence, whatever this thing did, I'm sure it wouldn't be seen if it was safe, but we were outside and it was spacious in case it wasn't.

The watch, as I would call it from now on, glowed slightly more as if knowing I was about to touch it, perhaps been that advanced it did? I fiddled slowly with it, touching the outside buttons with no action from it, Hermione giving concerning looks over everything. We would touch one wait a minute or two and then touch anything else. After touching everything else I touched the centerpiece and that's when unexpectedly it beeped, causing us to jump in fright and Hermione actually distancing herself from me. Thank you for that boost of confidence.

The top raised itself and glowed even brighter. I stop looking at it and gave her a shaky smile, not from fright, of course not that would be very unmanly, but from excitement, yeah…

I wish she had actually brought her wand outside, but she said that magic didn't work very well with technology and besides if she did anything wizards would come and that would defeat the whole point of our secrecy. I don't get why it doesn't work, so I'd wait until I met an expert.

After minutes of just staring at it, we huddled back, careful to look over what it did. In place of the hourglass a diamond shaped itself. A silhouette of some kind of humanoid appeared. It looked strong, with a triangle-shaped and sort-of cut head.

We just stared at it. I didn't understand what to do and by the look on Hermione's face neither did she. "Maybe, try pressing it?" insecure in her suggestion I just stared at her. She huffed. "Well, it sprung up, right? Then if you press it down maybe something happens?"

Arching a brow I asked. "Didn't you just have a fit about _not _touching it?"

"Yeah, but, you, you already have it like that, so I can't stop you now, can I?" Cheeky girl, she wants to know as much as I do, she just wants an adult present.

I grin. "Well, here goes nothing." With a finger I gently press it.

It's a strange experience, I tell you. To have, to feel as your body becomes sort of hi-jacked and something begins to wear itself over you. A strange, itchy bodysuit that covers _everything_ and I don't mean just the outer part of my body, but to feel as your very bones change, to gain an extraordinarily stupid growth sport with them and gain crystal-like vision. It looked a bit jagged, like everything had gone crystal and the edges of everything were sharp even round objects. And now all I could see was in shades of yellow. This was weird because my whole body was now green and I couldn't understand why it

Looking at my hands I saw how they were green, giant hands compared to my own, I had a sleeveless black and white body suit, white on the left and at the top right above where my heart should be, the watch with a black patch around it.

"Harry?" a squeaky voice to my left sounded. Oh, right. Alien-looking thing in my place. I looked down at her as she cowered back. I raised a hand to reassure her but she flinched back.

Lowering it I tried to speak. **"Hermione."** Wow, my voice changed. It was deeper, and robust. She didn't look at me. **"Hermione, it's me, Harry."**

I waited for a few seconds until she would raise her head. Meekly she looked at me and I waited. It was a surreal way to wait as I was, I didn't make any sudden movements for her, but I bent my neck to see the rest of my body. It seems that only my hands were slightly disproportional to the rest, while on my back I could feel some spikes, two on each side. By the time I was done checking myself out, and boy was that weird to say, Hermione was done getting over her panic attack and looking me over in no small amount of wonder.

"Whoa!" was all she said.

**"****I know right."** A smile tugging at my, um, lips? Did I have lips? **"Hermione, do I have lips?"**

She just stared at me, and just looked at me like she had heard the stupidest thing in the world. Realizing how weird it sounded I tried awkwardly to phrase it differently but before that, she started to giggle, which evolved into a laugh that was screamed to the heavens.

Honestly, this girl doesn't have a sense of precaution.

I don't know why but I started to laugh as well, falling to the floor and causing a small tremble while Hermione just giggled through it all. I think it was the silliness of it all. Here we were, two kids –two magical kids- that found a rock from space that ended up being an alien device and now it had strapped itself to my hand, which had let me transform into an _alien_.

The moment only lasted no more than a minute, but it had somehow helped take off the pressure we had felt since yesterday, and to me it had taken off a bit of my gained knowledge of the magical world.

After all her giggling was reduced to nil, Hermione took it upon herself to examine me. She had run off back into the house and came back a minute later with a notebook and a quill, to which I raised an eyebrow. Wait, did I have eyebrows…? I won't ask Hermione.

**"****What's that for?"**

" I'm going to sketch you." She said absentmindedly. It looks like that drawing takes over her as much as reading does. I think that's part of how she is, so far from how I've seen. She focuses on something and just that. It worthy of praise and at the same time it worried some. She would be the kind of person that sees the trees and not the forest. Never the larger picture or her surroundings.

**"****Why?"**

"Partly so you can see yourself, I imagine you can't see your back that well, and…partly for the future."

**" ****Future?"** I asked curious.

"Yes. I don't know if you'll stay forever as that, but if you don't I want to have something that said I saw it. I saw alien technology and I saw an alien, or whatever you are at most." She stared off at my body. I noticed she wasn't actually drawing it at the moment, but more to have it engraved in her memory. There wasn't anything more to it, just seeing it to believe it, I think.

And I can understand her. Even at the moment, I haven't fully believed it. I imagine that it will at any moment turn me back, detach itself and fly off. It is a scary thought to have it all to myself and it goes and leaves me, and I'll always remember how it felt to change and be never able to do it again.

I would have flexed, or moved but she just asked me to stay still. She'd move around trying to get all the angles and from what she let me see the few times it was coming up very good. She wasn't the best or a master, but her need for detail made her draw and redraw any part until she was satisfied. As such, there was a small kind of surprised when a beeping sound came from the watch, a red light flashing for about ten seconds and then a bigger one that left us blind for a few seconds.

When we were able to see again I already knew what had happened. Even without seeing, I could feel it. It's a strange thing to have your senses recalibrated and been able to compare both sides and take it from me it took a few seconds to adjust my sight to different colors, to feel the wind on my skin and just about everything else in a whole other light. To put it simply: it was confusing yet so amazing.

Hermione looked a bit confused for a few seconds figuring out what happened and when she saw me again, my human for that is, she looked just a smidge relieved. Why? Because I was no longer an alien? Or maybe she was jealous? I know Dudley doesn't like it when I have something he doesn't have. I'll have to be careful with her then, I don't think I could take it if she tried to take away the watch.

Hmm. Now that I think about it, I couldn't really take it off last night. I gave up after a while because it was dark and I thought that I just didn't find the switch or whatever it had. I'll try it later, right now with her here I don't think it be a good idea. Maybe whe- _if _ I know her better I'll talk to her about it.

"What happened? I wasn't finished." She was looking at the watch and back at me like I had the answer to it. I just shrugged; I wasn't an expert in this.

"I don't know. Maybe it has a limit." I responded. Looking back on it the once green hourglass and all the little buttons were red. Maybe I was right and it was… recharging? I mean, who knows what it actually did to me to change me and whatever energy it used must be a lot. Did it then use sunlight? I looked at the sky. If it does, that would seriously suck for an advanced piece of technology. Maybe… I shook my head. No need to guess. This was way out of my league.

She nodded in agreement, and then went back to her notebook probably sketching the few things she could perfectly do. We agreed to wait until the watch stopped being red or did something else. I went and got some snacks for us, getting her permission of course, if my aunt taught me anything was how to _not _make people mad at you. That and an impressive knowledge of house cleaning and maintenance, the best ways to care for a garden that isn't even yours to care for, cooking and even how to best sow rumors into the neighborhood wives, even if the last two she didn't do directly.

That wasn't to say that I was an expert in all that stuff, that would be ridiculous. One couldn't expect a ten year old boy like me to have an instant mastery in those things or that I went and learned them in record time. That wasn't to say that I was stupid, because I wasn't. On the contrary, I maintained a rather average grade in all my classes, mostly just below Dudley's some I took from time to time and got better ones than him, but those I always had a row with Vernon about.

He had a rather weird view on my grades and everything I actually did better at than his son. Now I understand what he meant by with my 'freakishness' was actually magic. It was disturbing in some ways that my uncle knew of magic, knew of me having magic, possibly knew what wizards could do and _still_ treated me like this. If Hermione was right and I was soon to get my letter, what would they have done? What if I had never known? If I went to a normal school, filled with normal people and never knew about my family? I do not know or care to imagine.

As such, I was very weary of my relatives. They went to great lengths to keep this hidden from me, I can't take it easy with them or talk to them of whatever has to do with magic. So because I wasn't as stupid as I had let them to believe –although Aunt Petunia might know this- I had to be sure of what I _could_ do. Add to it all that I know have an alien watch capable of transforming into other species and my problems grew. On one side I had my relatives and how to deal with them, on the other the magical world and all that business with me being famous, and on the last corner this alien stuff.

The first two I couldn't do anything about them know, there simply wasn't anything that could help me take care of them and I wasn't about to charge head on. The watch on the other hand…

The watch beeped loudly spooking us both. I saw it going back to green before another sound came out. The diamond went back to the hourglass and it was as if everything was back to normal. I looked back to Hermione who was looking at me curiously; I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um, I was, was wondering what were you going to do now." she responded as she packed up most of her stuff she wasn't using.

"I wanted to see what else it could do, what else?" Honestly, I couldn't get this girl. One moment she was all bossy then as curious as a cat and now back to indecisive. We had already done this and she knew nothing wrong had happened, so why was she asking this?

"Well, it just that I wanted to be sure. I mean, that was really cool and all but what if one of them is really big, or it can hurt us, or even, even result in property damage, can you imagine the damage to my neighborhood?" she ended aghast. I rolled my eyes involuntary, because honestly she was blowing all of this out of proportion. Of course, I hadn't told her what actually happened when I transformed, had I? I didn't know if it was thanks to the watch or something else but I knew from the very moment I changed what I could do. it wasn't that I held the memories of whatever it is that I actually transformed to, but I imagine that in the off chance whomever would have had this watch or whomever made it needed to know how to use the bodies, didn't they?

Sighing softly I looked around before laying my eyes on her. "Well, what do you suppose we do? I don't know this place, and there doesn't look like there is any place to do this."

She bit her lips a bit, probably thinking hard on what to do. I left her at it. it was very obvious that Hermione was much more intelligent than I was. Whether because she read a lot of books or because she good studying and learning I don't know, but she was intelligent, scarily so, from what she'd shown me, and I knew that she would at least get some idea on what to do. whatever else she got stuck on, then I'd help her.

Meanwhile I glanced back to my watch, half intending on getting that same alien again and half itching to look at what the others could look like. Since Hermione had already disproved of transforming I'd do the second, if nothing to not have her on my case. So while she thought it out I walked a few paces back to the one tree in her backyard and sat there, with the slight breeze passing between the leaves and branches and a rather quite silent atmosphere. Repeating what I had done before I touched the centerpiece again, causing the top to go up and giving out a small beep. Seriously, that was getting a bit annoying.

I had just pressed it the first time so I wasn't actually sure it _would _have more aliens but I was glad I was right. As I turned the top, different bodies revealed in it. I gave a full turn, counting them all, before starting to watch how each one looked. For some reason it only gave an outline and not a full color picture of the aliens, so all I could see was their types of bodies. One of them had this cord or something sticking out of his face and a skinny body, another actually had four arms and looked very, very strong. One was actually on four legs and looked like it had fur, so I think it was some type of dog. Cool, one looked like some kind of ghost, with wispy-like tail and thin arms. I was actually a bit scared about ghosts, but the fact that something like them might actually exist, set it aside. I mean, how many people can say that they've turned into a ghost and can turn invisible and go through walls. Heh, I might even use it to go around and haunt Dudley, that would be fun.

The others look awesome as well, but without actually seeing them or transforming into them my high kinda slowed down. I mean, it was all awesome and great but I was also a bit wary of doing much in this space. Hermione might have overplayed it, but now it was nagging me as well. She was right, the alien I had just turned to could do a lot of stuff with his… crystals? and I knew there could be more he did or had because he was made of crystals but I think that just messing around with him and I could have stabbed Hermione. So again, she was sort of right, which was why I left her to it. There wasn't much I could do now and she didn't have any book of magic outside so nothing on that route. Honestly, maybe I would just take it easy for the moment and relax. It certainly wasn't something I could do in the Dursley household.

It must have been around five minutes before Hermione walked back to me, she didn't look pensive so I think she finally figured it out. She stood for a second unsure before settling down in front of me. I got the sense that she wanted to do sit by the tree, at my side, but I wasn't sure.

Biting her lip she told me what she figured out. "There's a park about three blocks from here. Its open and big, but it's not why I proposed it. Behind, behind it there's some forestry, not too thick but I think enough to hide us from other people." It sounded like a good idea to me. I didn't see why she was so reserved about it. So I asked her. "The problem is Harry, that it's very far away and, well I've never gone that far away from my parents. They've never liked me gone far from the house. My neighborhood might seem a nice place but some kid was kidnapped long ago and, well my parents were being parents, you know?"

No, in fact, I didn't. she might know that my parents are dead, but I haven't told her how my relatives treat me. Just one night with her family and I can already see lots of differences. I mean, I know the Dursley's don't treat me great –for proof please see my last nine years- but I've never known _exactly _how different from others it was.

I considered telling her this, but in truth I don't know her. I don't. It doesn't matter what we've shared for the last four days, in the end she's still a stranger. I would love, more than anything else, to be her friend but truth is, I. Don't. Know. Her. Maybe in a few days, or as I get to know her I might part with things in my life, but I want to first see what kind of person she is first.

Now, to some that might seem weird and make me seem as untrustworthy, and they are right. I don't trust easily, I don't have friends, I don't know _how _to make friends, and I certainly don't even understand how or even what to talk to others about, so in my defense I can be wary all I want. This is a new experience for me and while I could just throw myself into the lion den, as it were, for this I will not. It's too important for that.

So instead I nod, "Yeah, I get it." and lie. It makes me a bit sick lying so readily, not that I don't do it much, but to do it to her, makes me feel bad. Forcing the thoughts away I try to convince her. "So," I climb to my feet, and dust myself off. "shall we go?"

She looks a bit confused. "But, I just told you-"

"And I know what you meant." I interrupted before she got rolling. "But we can't continue to do it here, right? People can see us and all that." She nodded slowly. Ok just a bit and I've got her. "So we go to those woods. We go in extremely careful and do not let anyone follow us. If someone does, we run back to the house. If I'm transformed, then I just hide and get them to leave." I shrugged. It wasn't skin off my bones, sure someone might spread stories or something crazy like that, but I wouldn't be coming much to Hermione's house and doing this to consider fueling it. "If what you say is right, then the woods should be thick enough that we can hide well enough and hide the flash it does." I finished. I admit, this wasn't the greatest of plans, nor was it worthy of high-grade intelligence, but I wasn't looking for fights or doing crazy things. We were, obviously, just kids not even eleven on my account. I wasn't about to get in on crazy stuff just because or plan for in case of such, I'd have to be extremely paranoid for most of those things or have an incredibly bad luck, which now that I think about…

In the end, I don't think it matters much if my plan is the greatest or awful, the end plan was to just make it all happen unseen and for a place like she described I wasn't going to expand my abilities for this. _If _something did happen, then, as I said, we'd run. I didn't know how to use my watch and Hermione certainly couldn't use her magic without Wizards possibly crawling up.

I waited for her to decide, no use in rushing her and thought about the first one of the aliens I'd use. It was probably unnecessary since we would try to get them all, but I was a kid and just imagining what each could do left me in a happy daze.

She finally decided, stood up, and went to get her stuff. I get the feeling she kind of knows I manipulated her. Even if it wasn't exactly that. But I shrugged inside, it wasn't that important.

We took her bag with the things she needed to draw, a light snack for each, and bug repellant. She went somewhere else in the house while I waited for her, probably to take some other stuff but I wasn't interested at the moment. Taking her keys with her, we opened the side screen of her house and went around the house coming over the other side and away from view.

In my personal experience, homemakers are extremely snoopy and always stay near their windows just waiting for some great rumor to later spread. I should know, Aunt Petunia sometimes used me for that.

By coming back so late, I didn't get to actually see her neighborhood, well that and I also fell asleep halfway here. Comparing them to mine, would be ridiculous. My neighborhood I could describe it in a single word: unoriginal. No type of imagination was wanted or asked, no type of change was made, and every single house had the same décor, the same paint, and sometimes even the same car! It was maddening, it truly was. To me those people seemed so wrong, like they weren't truly living. Just a mundane, routine life that never ended and their houses represented that.

In exchange, this community, because it certainly looked like one, sprung colors and some sort of life into the street, no matter how absurd it sounded in my own mind. There were house of blue colors, green colors, and even ones with a bit of purple on them. It was like walking into the Willy Wonka World. Now there was a world I'd like to live in, and I always get to thank my Music teacher for treating the class to it because I don't think even Dudley would have been able to see it in the house. I can just imagine Vernon grumbling about little orange singing men.

I chuckled a bit, causing Hermione to give me a strange glance but otherwise we continued walking peacefully. There wasn't much we could talk about out here in the open, what with magic or the watch been, either forbidden by the former or our own secret for the latter.

Soon enough we reached the park and I've got to say it was miles above my own. For one, none of the slides, swings, round-and-rounds, seesaws, or whatever else was there looked old, broken, misused, or just plain bad. Everything here, well, it wasn't in the best of conditions because kids do use them, but it showed that it was all taken care off. At that moment it hit me, that Hermione was actually from a rich family or at least one with money. This place was for rich people, for kids from rich families and played by them.

Right then I became slightly uncomfortable. Aunt Petunia had already educated me about this. I was way above my station, as she liked to call it, and needed to act accordingly. She had mentioned many times how I had to act, as I was but a boy I had to respect the adults and listen to whatever they said. Obey them in whatever was implied. I was an orphan, so I didn't actually have a station, therefore I was to actually do this for everyone else, including kids my age. That part actually sucked, but I had nothing I could do for that. They are my betters, period. It was… unbecoming of me to one-up them in something they had obviously placed emphasis on. In other words, if they were doing it to impress others I couldn't contradict them, do it better than them, or spread about that they were doing it wrong.

It was actually one of the few things she actually taught me peacefully and certainly took her time to hammer it in my head in the span of a few days. Most of the time I just hear what Vernon tells me and do it, but I have to be careful with her since she always notices when I'm not paying attention –probably from Dudley doing the same thing- and because of it I learn what she tells me, whether I want to or not.

Thinking back on the other 'rules' I had to do when I'm with 'a person of station' I straighten my back, fixed my head, and walked a bit more firmly. There wasn't anyone else here but Hermione, but I wasn't about to commit a faux-pas on that account. I just hoped she had forgotten about them in the whirlwind we had over the watch.

Walking calmly to the edge of the park, checked for anyone close watching us, and once deemed safe, we went in. The trees at the edge were thin and with a lot of space between them, so we walked a bit faster to clear them. Between all of this, Hermione hadn't said two words, and I had no idea why. Perhaps it was about earlier in her backyard or even about now, if she noticed at all my blunder. For now, I'd try to keep it up and not make her more angry.

The trees kept coming closer and closer between themselves until I turned my head back and couldn't see the park anymore. "Around here should be fine, right?" I asked her. Always ask, Aunt Petunia had said, it makes them know that you yield to them. It also makes them feel important. What I had found later on by myself was that I could also influence the answer. For example, with my question just now, I had asked for her decision and phrased it like I was tired off walking, so she had more energy and could decide for us. Of course, I wasn't, but it was the thought that counts. Literally in this case.

She looked around for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, it should." She took a 360 degree look and gave me what I think is her thinking look, one arm under the other while her right palm was under her cheek. "Um, what do you think? Here?"

I blinked back in surprise. She was asking for my opinion? There must be some trick here. Frowning back at her I shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you decide?" Whatever she was doing I wasn't about to fall for it. As the American say: the ball is now in her court. If she tries again, I know something is up.

She didn't fall for it, apparently, as she turned back to watch whatever it was she was watching. In all fairness, I don't understand if I did right. she seemed mad earlier, now she was asking for my opinion, and now we went back to the silence. I didn't like it.

"That way." She pointed to my right. I could see a bit of lighter shade coming from over there, so there must have been a bit less of trees there. About a hundred feet or less from there we found a small clearing, with a mid-sized rock at the other end and low reaching grass everywhere else. There were a few small rodents that scampered off when they saw us, but apart from that nothing else.

Clearing a small space for herself, Hermione sat down while I went a little ways away in front of her. Here the smell early morning dew seemed to be ever reigning in a suffocating kind of way. It wasn't horrible, since I've gotten used to it, but there was nothing else I could smell or even to just have clean air so I was slightly annoyed. I think it showed in my face because Hermione questioned me. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm. Yeah, yeah." She didn't seem to believe me, so I added. "It's…it's weird, but I've always been a city boy, never went to anywhere with this much…" I waved vaguely at around us. "So it's new, and don't get me wrong, it's sort of exciting, but there's just this smell…" she giggled at that. "you know?"

Her bushy hair swayed sideways as she said no. "I've never gone this far into the trees, but as you've seen, my neighborhood is surrounded by them, so maybe I just got used to the smell" she shrugged. "That's certainly possible. It's happen to me a few times when I visit London, always a strange smell here or there…" Ah, so she got it. Still, while I didn't actually tell her what I was thinking before, this gave me the pass to open a talk with her, something we'd miss on the way here. She looked at me slightly confused. "Is that why you were so silent on the way here? The smells?" Ah, that wasn't good. I didn't know how she came so fast to it, but I had to stall her. Lying wasn't a strong point of mine, so I just nodded, a bit jerkily for my tastes, and changed topics.

"You done, yet?" she had put everything she'd brought neatly on the forest floor. I didn't bother seeing what most were. Apart from her sketch and color pencils, nothing else was in use.

"Yeah." She waved her hand at me gesturing to hurry up myself. "You?"

"Yeah." I started the watch. The top raising just like last time. Funny that such a thing happened not so long ago and yet seemed so far away. The centerpiece changed again to that vibrant green diamond and one the aliens greeted me. It was quadruple, that much I could see, but with it being shadowed I didn't know what else about it. Shrugging internally, I got on with it. Pressing it down, the feeling came back. That overwhelming feeling as my body changed, as I felt my hands, my legs stretch and thin out. I hunched slightly forward, on my own. It… felt right aas seconds later a tail came out of my body. Wide at the beginning and thinning outwards. I could feel it all, even as my head changed as well and some sort of helmet appeared. It was like those helmets for dangerous racers that Dudley liked to play on his game console –whatever it was- and I could feel it all happen. Everything.

All of it in a second.

The light toned down and I saw Hermione was getting her hands out of her face, probably blinded a bit. She grumbled something about getting sunglasses, which made me laugh a bit and made her take notice of me. Aww lighted her face and I felt something at knowing someone looked at me like that. I never had that done, but it was a _very _nice feeling. Rapidly after that I began to feel the effects of the alien.

Like the first one, I knew from the very first seconds what I could do, I knew how to best work out my legs, how to move to max out my speed and even a nifty trick to create a small tornado. This alien wasn't strong, that wasn't its point. What it was, was that it was _fast. _Faster than probably anything human-made. And it wasn't just that I could think so many thoughts, so many things, it wasn't that I was smarter or wiser, whatever the difference was between them, but what I did know came up one after another and things kind off escalated from there. Lessons in history that I barely remember jumped at me, and then I had another thought on a small lesson Aunt Petunia gave me on gardening, which then came back to the class lesson and combined what I had learned from both. _That _ came back to a backburner thought on farming and what I could do and the best way I could plant so many seeds in the perfect way without displacing much of the soil.

All of it in a tenth of a second.

It continued and continued with similar silly things and inconsequential. I was starting to find it exhausting and a bit of fear crept into my thoughts that launched me to _another _thought on what would happen to me if I continued thinking and thinking and thinking…

And suddenly I breathed.

The knowledge, instinctual at best and just plain forced into me at worst, came and I suddenly knew how to limit my thoughts, how to slow down, because I could certainly burn out in a few minutes if I continued.

My head swam and circled, as I felt worn-out in such short time. Slumping to the ground lightly made Hermione jump in fright and forgetting whatever she had on her, crawled to me. "Harry? Harry?! Oh my God, I told you this would happen, I told you! Oh, oh! What do I do?!"

The slight headache stopped, but her voice grated me a little. Why? Because I wasn't hearing her right, it was like she had taken a mouthful of the funny air with the squeaky voice and turned it up to eleven yet so _slow_ I could probably make a ten page speech and she still wouldn't finish. So long, so long, just hurry up! Just shut up or hurry up!

Then! Out of nowhere, it stopped. Not the noise, but whatever had happened. I could hear again normally, well whatever passed for normal with this alien. A switch, for whatever that was, materialized –well not really- in my mind. And I knew what it did the second I saw it. this alien was made for speed. Literally. Its body was modeled after some sort of dinosaur, who's name I didn't know, and had armor that was, in every sense, part of it. I saw and understood now that this alien had evolved, evolved his speed so much, that it had evolved armor to protect it as a consequence, or as a result to some.

The switch was something I had for myself, something the alien didn't actually have, whatever it was because I still didn't know where the bodies actually came from… Because the alien was so fast the armor had come out to protect it, but it moved so fast that its mind also had to evolve with it, moving, thinking so, so fast, that I somewhat knew that I had done something stupid or the alien was like that when I got it, or something. But what was important was that I could do something about this. Like those switched that could lower the light slowly instead of on/off I could do that too. Somehow. But not really at what I think it should be.

And that I expected, it was the first time I had it out, and even if the watch or the alien gave me some knowledge on how to use it, it wasn't all there probably was to the alien. And I was fine with that, I _wanted _that, because it gave me a chance to call them out just to learn about them, think or act like them, and use whatever it was they did and master it.

To me this was vital, so important, that maybe magic was the only other thing out there that could make me this desperate to learn. And desperate I was, I had no mistake about this. Hermione had me learn of something I never knew, of magic and my parent's death, of _his _followers that may still be after me. I was always in some sort of danger with Dudley, still am, but I knew they weren't his sort, that with some pushing around, jeering and hurting I'd be let go. I think this people might actually want to kill me and with this watch, I might just stand a chance.

"Identification: Kineceleran Life form. Imperative: By order of Vilgax the Conqueror, Ruler of Vilgaxia, Conqueror of 10 Worlds, you are to relinquish the Omnitrix or face annihilation. Order: Surrender now or die."

But first, I think I'm going to have to survive this guy first.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finally! I am so sorry about that. Almost two months I think for the update and I have never felt so bad. Truth be told, I didn't start this until last week and it was supposed to be finished sometime at the start of the week, but well Real Life and things happened.**

**Now this one is shorter than the first one, and I wont be changind this. I'll just write whatever chapter as long as I think it should be, because honestly? I don't think I could write more internal monologue for this one.**

**Next chapter has the action, the mystery, the magic! And possibly much more, hope you liked it and stay for more!**

**Also, if there are any errors PM me please, i dont have a beta so i want to correct them, thanks!**


End file.
